User talk:Theta-192
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember While you are Here 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as two of our Administrators, King Of All 42 and Sam1207 are from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. *Sam1207, or just Sam, is a programmer and Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues Here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Welcome! Hi, there! Welcome to Star Wars Battlefront Wiki! I hope you stay and help us create a best referance to battlefront universe! If you need help, you can contact me or King of all 42! Thanks for stopping by! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey You! *Bzzt* You cannot really think MagnaGuard is Ugly! Perhaps you havent seen him with his cape?Unit707 23:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *Bzzt* Error Error MagnaGuard is most Handsome Command Unit!Unit707 23:06, January 25, 2012 (UTC) B-Front Wish List Nice!Unit707 23:34, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Kind of over the top...but yeah thats kind of what makes a good Star Wars ''Game, right?Unit707 23:36, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yep, and Magna's Good Looks add to the Charm! Unit707 23:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) hello I wish you have a great time on valentimes day tomorrow Obi wan masterexxx10 21:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Mm... I might have heard that (sorry no BF1) grenade spamming them works by throwing emp grenade at them, then take invasive and then throw another one, and keep going like that. 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 21:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Note to Clones The Confederacy is Unstoppable! Except for that one thing you can do..... Unit707 18:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *Apologies...Unit was initiating "Rubbing it in" mode...* Unit707 18:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Blogging Mode is Offline for the moment... Unit707 18:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) *And how long will you refer to The Great MagnaGuard as "Ugly"?* Unit707 19:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) A Lil radiation never hurt anyone... Unit707 19:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Suit Yourself..more for me*Initiating Glutton Mode* Unit707 19:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome I do what I can. :) 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 21:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, in that case what is his attack pattern? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 22:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Theta! Whats up?Unit707 18:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Discovered there aren't to many CIS fans around...Unit707 20:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) So hows things with you? Unit707 20:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) K then Ill see ya around Unit707 20:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Great Victory! Now Stage 2: Be unpredictable. First, act like you are going to grenade spam him and then be a sniper and lay flat somewhere hidden but inside the area where an ammo droid can give you ammo, then keep on launching orbital strike on him. After that, change to clone trooper and blast him with rifle, then switch to jet trooper for surprise attack, then go to engineer destroy him! Switch tactics at total random and confuses him! 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 21:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Understood Remember, vary the tactics... 'Anakin Skyobiliviator' Talk Blog 20:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Theta Been a while...Hows it going? The Seperatist Commander 20:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) All Droids can "Get Down", Man The Seperatist Commander 21:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know, The things one finds on youtube...... The Seperatist Commander 21:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Well Anyway You see the list of wanted Games from Lucas Arts? Some great Ideas in there The Seperatist Commander 21:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Lego Star Wars I'm glad to see another fan of Lego Star Wars. The latest one is great and I hope they make more to keep up with SW:TCW. MaxReebo 00:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't agree more The ability to actually command troops and use tactics was very attractive. Also, the new engine the creators used to make the game allowed for the amazingly fluid motions of lightsaber wielding characters. The new game would be awesome if it featured the clone campaigns from the tv series. I hope no dumb Padme and Senate missions are in there (that would be horrible). MaxReebo 22:21, March 29, 2012 (UTC) So... How did the strategy go? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator''' Talk Blog 02:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC)